deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Hulk
The Hulk is a superhero from Marvel Comics. He appeared in the 69th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Hulk VS Doomsday, where he fought against Doomsday from DC Comics. He was voiced by Parker Bohon. History Doctor Bruce Banner was a reclusive scientist until the U.S. Military recruited him based on his studies on gamma radiation. When testing the Gamma Bomb, Banner noticed teenager Rick Jones driving into the testing grounds on a dare. Banner went and got Jones out, but the bomb went off and Banner absorbed the gamma radiation. He came out fine from the explosion, but his DNA was altered from the gamma radiation. Now, whenever Bruce is under a lot of stress (mostly anger) he transforms into the Incredible Hulk, a large, green monstrous being that's not afraid to smash anything in his way. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Robert Bruce Banner * Height: 8' 8''/288 cm (Hulk) * Height: 5'10''/177.8 cm (Bruce Banner) * Weight: 2400 lb/1086.6 kg (Hulk) * Weight: 128 lbs/58 kg (Bruce Banner) * Born: Dayton, Ohio * Graduated from Oxford University * Likes dogs Powers & Abilities * Incredible strength * Enhanced durability * Rapid healing factor * Power increases via anger Feats * Destroyed asteroid twice earth's size * Regenerated half his body in 18 minutes * Pulled two continental plates together * Created earthquakes with his footsteps * Destroyed a planet * Escaped Earth's orbit in one jump * Withstood Fin Fang Foom's fire breath Weaknesses * Healing factor can burn out if Hulk takes too much damage. * Rage cannot be maintained indefinitely, especially if Hulk takes too much damage. ** Hulk will decrease in power or even revert back to Banner if he calms down or becomes too exhausted. * Banner frequently struggles to contain the Hulk's true power. Hulk's rage can only reach its full potential if Banner allows it. Banner has almost no control over the Hulk's actions. ** Banner and Hulk are mentally traumatized due to suffering physical abuse from their father Brian Banner and witnessing their mother Rebecca die at Brian's hands. * Hulk does not have Banner's intelligence. Hulk is normally depicted as being brutish and stupid. * Hulk has been defeated by previous combatants; Thor, Spiderman, Captain America, Dr. Doom and Ironman's Hulk Buster. Wolverine and Hulk have dueled each other to a stalemate multiple times. Death Battle Quotes * HULK SMASH UGLY FAKE HULK! * HULK CRUSH YOU LIKE BUG! * STUPID GRAY MAN! * CARS CAN'T HURT HULK! * HULK SMASH! * HULK HATE YOU! * HULK HATES SPIKY BEARD! * You break buildings good, BUT HULK BREAK WORLDS! * SMASH! One Minute Melee Hulk made a brief appearance in the Goku vs Sonic? One Minute Melee, where he and the other Avengers fight Goku from Dragon Ball Z. After accidentally knocking Thor into the ground, Goku blasted Hulk into space. He eventually starred in another episode of One Minute Melee, where it's revealed that Goku launched him into Planet Namek of Dragon Ball Z. This leads to an altercation with Broly of the same series, ending in his defeat via planetary destruction. Gallery Marvel Comics - The Hulk in Space.png|The Hulk in Space Marvel Comics - The Hulk as animated by Boris.png|The Hulk as animated by Boris Marvel Comics - The Hulk and Bruce Banner.png|The Hulk and Bruce Banner Marvel Comics - World Breaker Hulk.png|World Breaker Hulk Marvel Comics - The Hulk as seen in Marvel VS Capcom 2.png|The Hulk as seen in Marvel VS Capcom 2 Hulk_Avengers_Alliance.png|The Hulk as seen in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Marvel Comics - Bruce Banner as seen in the movies.png|Bruce Banner as he appears in The Incredible Hulk portrayed by Edward Norton Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner (Avengers - Present).jpg|Bruce Banner as he appears in The Avengers and onwards portrayed by Mark Ruffalo Marvel Comics - The Hulk as seen in the movies.png|The Hulk as he appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe Hulk TAEMH.png|The Hulk as he appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes hulk (super hero squad).png|The Hulk as he appears in Super Hero Sqaud Marvel Comics - The Hulk as protrayed by Lou Ferrigno.png|The Hulk as protrayed by Lou Ferrigno Hulk sprite (OMM).gif|Sprite from One Minute Melee 18927a_lg.jpeg|His first appearance Bruce_Banner_WW_Marvel_Comics.png Trivia * Hulk is the second Marvel character to be voiced by a ScrewAttack employee, the first being Captain America voiced by Craig Skistimas in Flash VS Quicksilver. * Hulk is the 12th Marvel character to make it to Death Battle. * His model is a modified Marvel vs Capcom 3 model. Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Disney Characters Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Human Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Death Battle Loser